1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headphones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years, headphones wherein an oscillator that generates oscillation in accordance with audio signals is mounted on a hanger have been proposed (cf. patent document No. 1). According to the headphones proposed in the patent document No. 1, vibration generated by the oscillator is conducted to the entire headphones including a band. Therefore, vibration can be conducted to a large area on the head of a user in a balanced manner. In the patent document No. 1, an exemplary application of the headphones with an oscillator is shown where a user enjoys music from an MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player, or enjoys high quality sound effects of a game.